1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barriers, and more particularly, portable, reusable, control barrier systems for use in controlling pedestrian and automobile traffic.
2. The Relevant Technology
Control barriers are used in a variety of situations. For example, control barriers can be selectively positioned at special events or construction sites to help direct pedestrian and automobile traffic in a desired direction. Alternatively, control barriers can be put up to help limit access to select areas. In yet other embodiments, control barriers can be put up to define an entertainment stage or the boundaries of a playing field. For example, control barriers can be used to define the boundaries of a soccer field or an ice skating rink.
Conventional control barriers have long comprised individual sawhorse type barriers or collapsible V-shape barricades. Such barriers, however, have limited use since they are generally lightweight and are thus easily tipped over or moved. This can be a problem when large crowds are encountered or when the barriers are being used on a playing field where they might get bumped. Furthermore, such barriers are typically not connected and often have spaces or gaps extending therethrough. As such, it is possible for individuals to either slip between or through the barriers.
Other barriers comprise various gates or walls which are constructed. Such barriers, however, require extensive time to assemble and disassemble. In yet other alternative embodiments, concrete barriers have been used. Although concrete barriers are not easily tipped over, such barriers are extremely heavy. As such, they are difficult to move and place in desired locations. Often, special equipment such as fork lifts or cranes are required. Furthermore, concrete barriers can be both difficult and expensive to move over large distances and require a large area to store. Concrete barriers can also be dangerous in that they are rigid and non-forgiving when impacted by a person.
In one attempt to overcome some of the above problems, plastic barriers have been made. The plastic barriers are hollow and can be filled with water for stabilizing. Although an improvement, existing plastic barriers also have several limitations. For example, plastic barriers are typically large and bulky. As a result, they are not easily stacked and require large areas to store and transport.
Often it is desirable for displays to be mounted onto the control barriers. Current barrier designs allow only a limited type of display to be used. Typically, the only type of display that can be used is one that can be mounted directly to the face of the barrier. Because of the size of current barriers, this amounts to a display at about ground level. While this may be sufficient in some situations, more flexibility may be desired in others.
When using barricades for traffic control, often it is desired to use many different types of displays at different heights. For instance, a sign on a rigid pole, such as a stop or yield sign may be desired that is eight or more feet above the ground so that it can be seen by motorists. Other types of desired displays may include reflective signs, flashing lights, etc. at lower heights. These disparate types of displays may even be desired to be mounted on the same barrier so they can be in the same relative location. Still other types of displays that are wider than current barriers may also be desired. Current barriers cannot accommodate all of these sign configurations concurrently.